Ralph Goes Beserk
by D's Vault
Summary: The Deleted Chapter from RLS (Ralph's Little Surprise). I was trying to make the depression part...but then it turned into this. Enjoy!


**I'm wearing a tux, black pants, & looking fancy.**

**Me: Ladies. Gentlemen. Even the siblings of grief. Get ready for some psychopathic sadness/madness, because I have put in my own form of grief. Grab your popcorn and take out your old video camera, because tonight, we're gonna see a 30-year old man cry and the vengeance most people wanted since the beginning of the movie.**

_**{A/N: Cute girl, I want apologize ahead in advance if you don't like the amount of…violence this chapter has. I just added some parts onto the chapter, which is why I put it into the vault. But if you have no problem with it, then that's great! Because I already planned for this one scene later in the story. Trust me though, it's not nearly as messed up as these deleted chapters of this chapter. I only plan to do something like…this one, maybe two more times. Either way, enjoy.}**_

* * *

_**Part 1**_

* * *

Ralph ran through GCS as fast as he could, tears falling from his eyes. Anyone in his path either was knocked out of his way, or jumped away from him. He even punched the Surge Protector when he tried to stop Ralph. "Ralph, you're ignoring regulations. I must ask you to stop and explain yourself or I will be forced to taze you," said the Surge Protector as he pulled out a taser. Instead of doing the rational & right thing, Ralph just punched him in the nuts. "Sorry Surge…" Ralph mumbled before running off into his own game. As soon as he reached Fix-It Felix Jr., Ralph jumped out of the tram & grabbed it. He took it to his house & grabbed the one thing he was looking for. **His own personal nuke.** He put it in the tram before tying it securely to it. Ralph then jumped & threw it with all his might at the penthouse.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the penthouse, the Nicelanders were having a party as usual. "Wow Mary, this party is great!" sad Norwood. "Thanks, but does anyone know where Gene is?" asked Mary. "I think he went with Felix and his wife to Tappers!" said Don. "Really, well he's missing a **great** party!" said Norwood before a certain song played. "Hammer Time!" all the Nicelanders (excluding Gene of course) yelled as they started to do the Hammer Dance. "Nothing can ruin this party, **NOTHING!**" yelled Norwood.

Mary stopped dancing all the sudden. "Norwood…" said Mary as she turned him toward the window, "What's that?" Norwood squinted his eyes, only to see their game's tram flying at them with a nuke as its passenger. "What the fu-!" yelled Norwood after realizing what it was, but it was already too late. The tram crashed through the window & Ralph watched as the nuke went off. The whole apartment was engulfed in the explosion as Ralph laughed maniacally. He realized he was being watched.

So Ralph turned around & saw Q-Bert and his gang. He smiled wickedly as he approached them, watching the fear in their eyes grow as they shook. He then grabbed Q-Bert, lifted him up to his face & said, "Stay in East Niceland and you won't die." Ralph then tossed him into Slinky before walking away to the Dump. He moved bricks until he found what he was looking for. He had found an old crop-duster game a while back. He lifted it & put it near his house.

He went into his house & grabbed all the gasoline he could. After filling the plane with the fluid, he soon got it off in the air. When he got high enough, he started releasing gasoline on everything but East Niceland. Ralph then landed his plane & went back to the dump. He soon came back with a bunch of bricks, which he used to make a little wall around East Niceland. Then he went to Q-Bert & his gang. Before any of them could react, Ralph grabbed Slinky & stretched him out. He then tested him as a whip.

After making sure that Slinky would make a suitable whip, he put Slinky in his shirt. Then he went towards the game's exit. Before Ralph even got on the tram though, the upper half of a body fell in front of him. "Oh hey Norwood," Ralph said wickedly. "Ralph…you've got to help us. Someone launched a nuke at us," Norwood strained to say. "I know, it was me," Ralph said. Norwood eyes widened as he said, "You…what…?"

"Now, now Norwood..don't speak. You're in bad enough state already," said Ralph as he watched the fear in Norwood's eyes grow, "But you're in good enough state to be some kind of use to me." "What kind of u-?" asked Norwood before watching Ralph light a match. Ralph then stabbed the non-lit end of the match into Norwood's head. Norwood could scream as his hair caught on fire. "Now go be a dear and…" said Ralph as he turned around, then tossed Norwood over his shoulder, "Go lite the night for me." Norwood's eyes widened in shock as he neared the ground. Norwood then screamed as his hair touched the ground, instantly lighting the gasoline that layered most of the ground. Ralph smirked when he heard the screams of any surviving characters from the near-gamewide fire instantly die from the burning world as he climbed aboard of the newly, regenerated tram.


End file.
